Network device vendors typically seek to ensure that those who attempt to use the network devices are authorized purchasers. For example, network device vendors may provide extensive support and other resources for authorized purchasers. Nevertheless, some individuals or organizations may attempt to use the network devices without authorization. For example, these individuals or organizations may spoof authorized purchasers. Similarly, these individuals or organizations may clone some network devices to spoof the original and authorized network devices purchased from the vendors. More specifically, vendors may encode network device EEPROMs with specific vendor, model, or product instance codes, which unauthorized users may simply replicate to thereby circumvent the authorization policy.
In each of the cases described above, those who attempt to circumvent the authorization policy may potentially undermine the business models of the network device vendors. Additionally, these individuals may also unduly burden the network device vendors with unauthorized support, debugging, replacement, maintenance, and other assistance requests. These problems may especially arise in the case of routers and small form-factor pluggable transceivers, as discussed further below. In view of the above, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for authorizing usage of network devices.